The Notebook
by Munro.Chambers.G
Summary: Clare left something at Eli's house and he looks into it... Will this make Eli confess his feeling for Clare? Three or Four Shot
1. Chapter 1

**ELI'S POV**

I can not believe this. I had always had good eye sight. Maybe I am reading this wrong. Maybe this is all dream. Maybe this is the part where I wake up and start laughing. Or maybe, I am seeing the right things. Maybe I still do have the great eye sight , that I have always had. Just maybe.

That night I go to bed having one goal on my head. Make sure I was perfectly sane. I need Adam to tell me I am wrong or maybe to tell me something I didn't know. All I know is that I hadn't expected this.

I woke up that morning with a non clear head and plenty of things on my mind. This is what they meant when they 'excpect the unexcpected'... I take a shower and get dressed. I wore black like normal. I grab it off my bed side table and I am off. Normally I would not like school, but there was something, or should I say someone, at school that made me want to go all three hundred-and sixty five days. Clare. She was amazing. She was smart and she was beautiful. She was funny and she was some what sarcastic. She was my friend. I really liked her. She did not know that. No one really knew that. She was everything and more and I liked that about her.

After discovering that, I had to rethink our whole friendship ideal. I finally arrived at Degrassi. I park my car and get out. I see Adam sitting by the bench, and I go over to him.

"Did you know anything about this?" I ask.

"Good moring Adam. How are you doing this morning?"

"Hi Adam. Now back to something serious, have you seen this?" I point.

"Yeah, I have seen it. I just looked at it right now." He jokes.

"No time to joke Adam. Have you seen this before today."

He shakes his head no. I cursed under my breath.

"What is in there? And why do you have it? If you can read, it says property of Clare."

"I know it's Clare's. She left it at my house last night when we were working on the English assignment. And so far as what is in, you can see for yourself."

I opened Clare's notebook. The pages our numbered.

"Adam, brace yourself."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No. You will see. Just tell me, I am seeing things right."

Most of the pages consisted of hearts and my name in them. One was a picture of a tree and hers and my initals.

"Well Clare likes you, I think you are seeing things clear. If that is what you were seeing?" He questioned.

Adam smiles.

"That is exactly, what I saw. Would you care to explain the smile to me."

"So Clare likes you, this is your chance."

"What do you mean Adam?"

"She likes you, you like her."

"And what makes you think I like her?"

"Everybody knows that you guys like eachother. You guys are just the two most naive people ever. A blind man can see you two guys like each other."

I smirked.

"What are you going to do?"

"Adam what do you mean, what am I going to do?"

"Well seeing that you two like eachother. Are you going to ask her out or what?"

"Adam, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"K.C. broke her heart, I don't want to do the same."

"You won't. I see the way you two look at eachother and I have a feeling you two are going to be together for a very long time."

I smirked. Then Adam looked up.

"Speak of the Devil. She is heading our way."

Just before I knew it, Clare was the table.

"Hi, beautiful." I adressed her.

Adam shot me a smirk. Clare blushed.

"Someone is very happy this morning." She said.

"Well, yes I am happy, but I'm just being straight forward."

"Then, I like the straight forward, Eli Goldsworthy." She winked.

Adam coughed,"I have to go do a thing." And Adam left.

"What's with him?" She asked.

"You know Adam, he acts weird sometimes."

Then I got a text. Make your move, somethime today. I started to blush.

"Is there a reason, Elijah Goldsworthy is blushing?"

"I do not know what your talking about. I do not blush." I turned my head.

She laughed. The wind blew.

"Let me guess, you did not bring a sweater." I said.

"You guessed right."

I started to slip out of my jacket when she interrupted me.

"Eli you don't have to do that."

"Where is your sweater?"

"At home."

"When does school start?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Let's go." I said hopping up.

"Your parents aren't home, are they?"

"No."

With that, I opened the door for her and she hopped into the passenger seat.


	2. Catch Me

**CLARE'S POV**

**I was so stupid. Of course, on a day where it is cold, I wear a white, thigh-lengthed skirt and a pink top. Though it was cold, that wasn;t on my mind. Eli called me beautiful. I could not believe Eli, called me beautiful. It shocked me, but then again almost anything Eli does shocks me. He is so unpredictable. I like that about him, he can be so unpredictable, yet so unrealistic. He is like an angel that I never would have thought came into my world. He was wonderful.**

**"Clare." He said my name,interrupting my thoughts.**

**"Hmm."**

**"We are here." I looked to my left, and surely my house was there.**

**"Of course we are." I mumubled.**

**I guess Eli heard, because he let out a small laugh.**

**Eli got out and opened my door for me.**

**"Someone must be in a great mood today."**

**He smirked. I got my key from in my purse. I unlocked the door.**

**"I'll be right back. Put your leash on and stay."**

**He smiled. I went upstairs to find my sweater. I decided that I would put on my black sweater. I came downstairs and of course Eli was in my living room.**

**"What happened to putting your leash on and staying."**

**"The leash was loose, so I escaped. Maybe next time you will remember to tighten the leash." He said smirking.**

**"Or maybe next time, I will leave you in the car, and tie you up." I said smirking.**

**He held up a picture and raised an eyebrow.**

**"That's my older sister Darcy."**

**"You have a sister?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"I didn't know that."**

**"There is a lot you don't know about me Goldsworthy."**

**"Is that so, Edwards?"**

**Now Eli was so close to me. He breathed on me, his face being so close to mine. I stopped myself from kissing him. I had to be on the leash and tame myself this time.**

**"Ummm. Eli, we should go."**

**He nodded. I locked the door and headed to Morty. Eli was already there with my door opened for me.**

**Eli got in the car and started to drive. He pulled out of the driveway and went the opposite direction of Degrassi.**

**"Eli, school is the other way." He smirked.**

**"I know, but today I am kidnapping you, if you don't mind." He rose an eyebrow.**

**"If you are going to kidnap me , then you do not need my permission, just do it."**

**"Someone is being daring today." He mumbled.**

**"I do daring things, sometimes." Mumbling the word sometimes.**

**"You do, do you?"**

**"Not everyone can be daring like you, ELIJAH. And two, like I said before, there is a lot you do not know about me."**

**"And what are those things I don't know about you, Edwards?"**

**"Those are things that I need to know and you need to find out." I smiled.**

**"Well, if we are going to play that game, then game on."**

**I had no idea what Eli was talking about, but I knew if it involved him, it couldn't be good for me.**

**"So, where are we going anyway, if we aren't going to school?"**

**"For you to know for me to find out."**

**I wouldn't even try it. Eli turned on the radio and the music was loud. I searched for my Ipod, and my headphones. I found them and listen to the songs on my Ipod. i could still hear Eli's music over mine. So I sighed. As i sighed, my eyes came across something. I had a blan. i plugged my Ipod into the radio. I picked a song and it changed. And so did Eli's expression.**

**"Clare, what is this CRAP?"**

**"It is Mine by Taylor Swift."**

**He turned off the music.**

**"Hey I was listening to that." I exclaimed.**

**"Well since you do not like my music and I do not like your music, I guess we will have no music."**

**I did not even bother to disagree. Eli soon opened up his glove deparment. **

**"Put that on."**

**"Because I am your kidnapper and you are suppose to do what ever I say."**

**I did as he said. I played his game. I put the blinfold on.**

**He stopped the car and got out. He opened my door for me. He grabbed my hand. That sent chills down my spine, I could feel goose bumps on my arms and I hope he had not noticed. He took off the blindfold.**

**The place was beautiful. It was a small meadow, that had a cottage and beach. The cottage was white and beautiful. I let go of Eli's hand, even though I did not want to. I sat down in the meadow. I stared at the sun until I felt Eli sit next to me. I did not see him sit next to me. because the view was so beautiful I did not even look.**

**"It's beautiful, Eli."**

**"Yes, it's very beautiful."**

**"The view and the meadow, is just so wow."**

**"I wasn't talking about the view or the meadow."**

**I was confused.**

**"Then what were you talking about?"**

**"You." He whispered in my ear.**

**I blushed. He had that reaction on me.**

**I sat there in silence with Eli next to me.**

**He stood up. "Let me show you something Clare." With that he took my hand.**

**We walked to the very end of the grass. He started to take off his shoes, so I did the same. He grabbed my hand again and we walked on the sand.**

**"This was my grandmothers land. She took me here a lot. She gave it to me. I go here to think sometimes." We started to walk into the water. "Now, I go here to think about you." He looked at me. The water reached up to our knees now.**

**"The ocean makes me think about your eyes. You have very pretty eyes."**

**"You made that clear when you ran over my glasses." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes,**

**"No, but honestly, you don't have bad eyes yourself Green Eyes."**

**"But your eyes are much better, Blue Eyes."He told me.**

**Then I had an idea. I came here to have fun. So I was going to. I went to Eli's ear and whispered,"**_Catch Me_**."**

**He looked at me confused. Then I ran. Eli started to chase after me. He finally caught on to me and landed on top of me. He then leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. The kiss was short and sweet, until it turned to a make-out session.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! I KNO THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, BUT THERE R STILL 1 OR 2 MORE CHAPTERS!**


	3. 20 Questions?

**ELI'S POV**

**This kiss me and Clare shared started off as short and sweet. Then, it became a full on make-out section.**

**"WOW." Was all she could say.**

**I grabbed her hand and led her to the cottage.**

**I got some towels for us. I handed her one.**

**"Thank you." She said.**

**"Mmhm."**

**I grabbed her hand and sat her next to me on the couch next to the fireplace.**

**"We are going to play a game." I said.**

**"Ok, what game?"**

**"Twenty Questions."**

**"Ok, but two conditions. I go first. We have to be very honest."**

**I nodded.**

**"What is your favorite memory when coming here?"She asked.**

**"Today. Today because I was here with you. And there is no other way I would have it." I said. She blushed.**

**"What are your favorite types of days?"**

**She blushed, so I knew this had to be a good one. **

**"My favorite types of days is when I am away. When you take me somewhere and I can have fun. Nothing Else. I get to be free."**

**"Eli,why did you bring me here?"**

**"I did not plan on it. When you told me you left your sweater at your house, I honestly knew that we were not going to make it to school. Then when we arrived at your house and you were in a daze. You were thinking. That's when I knew, I could take you to a place we could think together."**

**"What were you thinking about,Clare?" I asked.**

**"To be honest, you. I was thinking how wonderful and unperdictable you were. How you always seem to amaze me." She said.**

**"How often do you think about me?" She asked.**

**"Umm. If we are being honest here I would say, every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day."**

**I stared into her eyes. She stared back. Green Clashing with Blue. She was so beautiful.**

**"Clare, do you want to kiss me?'**

**"Yes, I.." Before she could finish the sentence, my lips were against hers for the second time today. The only difference this time, when we pulled back I was the one to say wow.**

**"Eli?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I have to ask you something."**

**"That's what we have been doing for the last tewnty minutes, but okay."**

**"But this is a question where you have to think hard."**

**"OK." I said slightly confused.**

**"What," she sighed. "are we?"**

**"We are what we feel." I said looking into her eyes.**

**"I am going to be honest Eli, you lost me." She said confused.**

**"What do you think we are?" I asked.**

**"It's not what I think we are, it's what I want us to be." She said looking down.**

**"What do you want us to be?"**

**"I want their to be a us."She said looking up now.**

**"Then why can't there be?"**

**" I do not know? You tell me."**

**SRRY THT IS SHORT! U WILL GET LONGER CAHPTERS IF YOU REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD!**


End file.
